deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Night Three
Dead Frontier: Night Three (Commonly abbreviated to DFN3) is the third demo for the Dead Frontier MMO. This demo is different from the previous two demos for many reasons, the most significant being the presence of an AI-controlled character, and the ability to move between zones. 'Setting and Story' Hungry, thirsty and exhausted from the fight, you fall to the floor... After what seems like only moments, heavy footsteps and a male voice begin to echo through the darkness. Slowly, you regain consciousness. Squinting hard, you manage to make out the silhouette of a man and young girl standing over you. Dragging you to your feet, they frantically explain that an evacuation helicopter is coming and they intend to reach it. Upon hearing these words a mass of adrenaline floods into your body. It's time to move... Night Three is unique in that the story has a specific goal. In DFN1 and 2, your character just wanted to survive the night. In Night Three however, your character is trying to achieve a specific goal, reaching the helicopter. Also, the setting is significantly different. You can move between zones simply by walking to the edge of one and entering another. 'Weapons' Knife: Only accessible for Easy & Medium Mode (Knife) Chainsaw: Only acessible for Hard & Insane Mode (Chainsaw) Glock 19c: Only accessible for Insane Mode (Semi-Automatic Pistol) 9mm Ammo, 15 Round Capacity Colt 45: Only acessible for Hard Mode (Revolver Pistol) .45 Ammo, 6 Round Capacity Steyr TMP: Only accessible for Easy Mode (Sub Machine Gun) 9mm Ammo, 30 Round Capacity Mossberg 500: Only Accessible for Medium Mode (Shotgun) Shotgun Ammo, 7 Rounds Capacity 'Enemies' Zombie: They are the classic zombies, slow and weak. It is not rare to find them. Basically, you can blast these zombies to hell without much thought. Crawling Zombie: These zombies have a broken leg; they are very slow. Also not much of an achievement to kill. Grey/Brown Zombies: These Zombies do a power-walk and are powerful. Keep an eye out for Stephanie when they are around. Red Zombies: These are the most dangerous zombies of the Dead Frontier world, as they are fast and powerful. Be careful. Definitely stay by Stephanie here. Zombie Dog/Hounds: These creatures attack very fast but are not so powerful. Just keep an eye on your friends. Red Zombie Dog/Hounds: These creatures are fast, and a little more powerful than the normal Zombie Dog. Crow: These Creatures are weak but they attack fast. Black Zombie Dog: This is the last boss of Dead Frontier Night 3, more crows come to kill you than usual, don't forget to protect Stephanie and the guy with Mossberg 500! It isn't too important to guard the survivor with the Mossberg 500 - with a small bit of backup he can defend himself well. The important person to guard is Stephanie. She is defenseless, so keep an eye on her at all times. With the time pressure, pound this nasty creature with your strongest weapons. 'AI' *Stephanie - one of the survivors seen in Dead Frontier Night 3, has no weapons so she should always be defended. *A survivor who has a Mossberg 500 and is quite a good shot with it. Father of Stephanie. 'Zones' 'Reception' 'External Links' * Dead Frontier Night Three, Flash Game